pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfic: Happy Homes And Daycare
Happy Homes And Daycare is a fanfic made by Twilight. Others may ask to help if they want. Characters. Umbreus- A pookie that is part of the daycare. She is friends with another pookie. She is kind, intelligent, geeky and caring for her friends. Summersalt- A Timid, hot headed pookie who is friends with Lizzy. They have knew eachother since he stook up for her when she was teased by Samantha. He's Silly, Funny, Kind of Geeky. Cheren- A new pookie to Happy Homes And Daycare. She will be brought in at Chapter 2. She is kinda like Lizzy but not as geeky. Samantha- The Queen be of the daycare. She is a brat to others and only kind to her group. She also lies to the workers so they can side with her. Jessie- one of Samanta's Group members. Alexis- Another one of the group. Sally- A worker at the daycare. Mrs.Tanner- The Head Worker =Others may be added if you want to join= Chapter One: The Morning =Lizzy= I wake up to see Mark beside me, looking excited. "Lizzy! It's your birthday today!" he said. I completely forgot my birthday was today. "Thanks for reminding me," i say, just as Samantha and her cronies waltz up to us. "Oooh, Is it The Idiot's birthday today? You never know, he might propose to you!" She sniggered, Alexis adding,"Lizzy and Mark sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "First comes love, then come marrage." Jessie Added. "There comes Mark in a pookie carrage!" Samantha finished. "Your just jealous cause you can't get a guy as a friend! Mark Retaiated. "Whatever," they said and walked away. =Nobody= The bell rang as Mrs.Tanner said,"Kids! Lunch!" As we all lined up with our trays. "As a treat for Lizzy's birthday, we are going to have KFC! Please come one at a time to choose your meal," Holly, the dinner lady said. =Lizzy and Mark= As we took our food, i heard Samantha and her group talking about me, and they don't sound like good things. "Mark, can you mind my food and seat for a minute?" i asked,"Ok," he replied. i walked over to Sally, a favourite worker of mine, she's real kind and she gives me bandages when i hurt myself and even sometimes sneaks me and mark cookies at lunch! "Sally, Samanta and her friends are saying mean things about me!" i told her. "Don't worry, i'll talk to them," she said. Sally walked over and towered over the girls. "I heard you were saying meanie beanie names about Lizxy," she boomed,"What do you mean missy? We wern't sa-" Samantha was cut off by Sally,"Untill you apologise to Lizxy, you will stand in the corner." Sally said. Chapter Two-The new Girl =Mark= Me and Lizzy walked to to playroom and saw Mrs Tanner with a new girl. "Oh, hello Mark, Lizzy, This is Cheren, She's new here. Please play nice with her OK?" she said. "Ewwie, who's the ugly new trashheap?" I could hear Jessie say, i could clearly see that they had bullied her and she was crying. =Cheren= So, first day here and i'm getting bullied. I was crying and Mrs Tanner had sent the girls who bullied me to their room without dessert. "Oh, hello. You must be Lizzy and Mark. My name's Cheren, pleased to make your acquaintance," i said. Umbreus and Summer "Hai! Im Umbreus and this is Summersalt!"i say, only just hearing Summer saying,"What do you think your doing?" to Samantha. i turn around and see Summer restraining Sam's arm which i assumed was either about to cut or colour her hair with a marker/scissors. Chapter 3- Uh oh Caught Samantha As i tried to streak a marker in Summerloser, she and Umbredork notice and restrain me. "MISSY!"i hear Umbredork, Ch0pernerd and other kids shouting,"SAMANTHA TRIED TO COLOUR AMD RUIN SUMMERS HAIR,"I ould see Jessie and Alexis yell to, in my disgrace. Such betrayal, by my two friends too. i strughle out of Summers grip and walk over to them, looking horrorstruck, not caring missy is running to me. "What are you thinking?!"i say,"im your frie-"Alexis cuts me off,"We? Friends? Hah, some chane, not dince you tried to get more food than anyone else earlier, dorry hun, The deal is off. GO CRY ALONE YOU.YOU.LOSER!!!"